Dear Mama
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Sarada is ordered to write a letter to Sakura before she can go on another mission this is said letter. FYI: A little angsty, sad and just depressing. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer more than I am lol. This is a small one-shot of a personal letter between Sarada and Sakura. I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Just the plot._

Dear Mama,

It's been two months, 60 days, eight weeks since you've been gone. I don't really know why I am doing this it's not like you are ever going to read this but my counselor told me it would help to write to you as if you'll read it. She told me that it will help the grieving process. Pfft what does she know, give any old bat a piece of paper and they feel like they know how to show someone how to grieve. Everyone grieves differently, at least that's what Uncle Naruto said. I think the only reason that I am writing this letter is because I won't be able to go on missions until I do. Apparently knocking some idiot out for saying something bad about you is enough to warrant seeing a counselor, but hey I would still beat the fool to a pulp even if… you were still here.

But hey I wouldn't be your daughter if I didn't put my all into this and even though I doubt you will read this it's still nice to dream.

Let's see how should I start this?... Well let's start with me. I am doing okay. Really… well as good as I can be considering that I just lost my mother… The seventh gave our team a month off because of me and I think the boys are going a little stir crazy, to be honest so am I but alas it is what it is.

It has been hard but don't get me wrong I am doing my best to take each day as it comes. It's just… I miss you more than any ol' stupid letter can say. My Hokage appointed counselor tells me that I am in between the second and third stage of grief, denial and anger. But to be honest I am feeling all over the place part of me is accepting that you're gone, that it's not unusual as a ninja to die young but then a minute later I am in denial and I just can't wrap my head around the thought that you're gone. But I do agree with her I am angry, angry at a lot of things, for one I'm angry at you for leaving me, I am angry at anyone who says shit about our family considering the whole bat-shit stuff about the Uchiha curse and that Papa will go back to his old ways but the one I am most angry with is Papa…

Ever since you left us and especially since your funeral Papa has, well not been Papa. He doesn't come home most of the time and the only time he does it is to change or make sure that I am alright. Hell of course I'm not alright! I just lost my mother and now I feel like I'm losing my father! How can I be alright? He says it's a good thing that I am seeing someone but what the hell does he know! He doesn't know the first thing about dealing with death even though he is a ninja.

But whenever I attempt to confront him I can't… I don't know if you can see from where you are Mama but Papa… he misses you, he misses you so much that I don't think he can even feel any emotion or feeling other than pain. You would be so upset if you could see him now… Part of me hopes that you can't. I want you to rest in peace like you deserve and you wouldn't be resting easily knowing that your daughter is getting into fights or that your husband is only a shell of what he used to be and that is saying something.

But not all is terrible. Lady Tsunade is back in the village, she was originally here just for your funeral but she said that she couldn't leave her apprentice's legacy in the hands of someone unworthy so I think you'd be glad to know that she has taken over the running of the clinic and all of your patients. She's doing a good job according to what Naruto says.

I don't have much space left in my stationary… we were supposed to go refill it remember? Any ways, I hope you know that I am trying to get back into cooking, I took a break for a bit, I didn't feel comfortable cooking in the kitchen without you there. It felt lonely. So, for now I am cooking with Aunt Ino or Hinata and bringing it home for whenever Papa comes back. I promise I will do my best going forwards to be the woman you raised me to be but promise you won't be upset with me if I can't? It's not the same without you here. How can I grow up to be the person you want me to be without you guiding me? But in honor of your memory I will do my best.

I love you so much Mama and I miss you.

I hope you are doing well wherever you are and aren't too sad. We love you and you are always on our minds.

I will see you again.

Your Daughter,

Sarada.

P.S. Uncle Naruto told me to tell you to make sure you find all the good ramen spots so when his time comes you can treat him.

 _Gahhh.. Ugly tears… I hope you enjoy this little shot. Please let me know what you think._

 _XXX_


	2. Chapter 2: Pathetic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just like to play with it's characters like puppets.

It was spring in the hidden leaf village, a time when people were finally leaving their homes and venturing out into the sunlight after a particularly gruesome winter. It was night time on a Monday and Sasuke Uchiha knew that there was no reason to head home tonight to check on his daughter considering that Naruto was with her.

It was the same old routine for the man. Wake up from wherever he decided to spend the night, find something to eat and check on his daughter before he spent the day wondering around the village. To Sasuke not much mattered to him anymore ever since his wife left him for a better place. The only thing that mattered to him was his daughter but he knows fully well that he is doing a crap ass job of showing it. He should be with his daughter and not wondering around aimlessly, he should be making sure she was ok and safe. But he was scared. He was scared of losing her too. He knew that if that happened there would be no hope for him. If it wasn't for Sarada he would've given up the moment _her_ heart stopped.

It was nearing midnight when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"You're pathetic y'know." The voice said as he sat down and leaned against the other side of the tree Sasuke was leaning on.

"I know." He knew he was a pathetic excuse for a father. That's what Naruto was referring to.

"But even though you are pathetic she still needs you, almost as much as you need her."

After Naruto told him this a silence surrounded them. It has been a long while since the two of them just sat there. Usually when they came across one another whether it was because Naruto showed up out of the blue to lecture him or they just happened to meet at the same bar to drown their sorrows it was comforting for both of them.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this teme. You know that." He said glancing at the dark-haired man.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Listen for the first eleven years of Sarada's life Sakura did her best to look after her but now it's your turn."

"I-I don't know how… I never had a parent to lean on. I had you guys…" Sasuke started.

"But that wasn't enough, was it?" Naruto asked knowing fully that he was right. He had the same experience, he was alone with no family either at one point.

"She's better off without me." Sasuke told him.

"No one is better off alone teme. You know that."

"I-I…"

"What is it. Really… what are you afraid of?" The blonde asked as he turned his head up to the sky. He knew the man well enough to know that it wasn't indifference that kept him away from his child he was truly afraid of something…

"I'm afraid she will grow to resent me." Sasuke answered him after a long pause.

"Resent you? For what."

"I'm afraid she will resent me for the sole reason that she died and I didn't… That my presence will only harden her, that she will grow to hate me and we all know what hatred does to a member of my kin. I'd sooner die than let my child face the same darkness I did."

Naruto didn't need to ask the man why he thought the young girl would resent him. It was a thought many of them had when their pink-haired teammate passed away. Sasuke blames himself for her death and no matter how much their friends and partners tried to stop the spread of rumors everyone talked in hushed whispers about the circumstances surrounding the woman's untimely death.

"Regardless of what shit goes around the village Sasuke, Sarada doesn't blame you for what happened. Tell me do you know why she was forced to see a psychiatrist last month?" He asked.

"Something about beating some snot nosed genin and the only way she wouldn't face more punishment was if she was ordered to see a doctor. I know enough about what goes on in my child's life." He sighed.

"Yeah well do you know why she did what she did?"

When Sasuke didn't answer Naruto went on.

"She did it because the brat was talking shit about the accident, stuff that was untrue and painted you in a not so flattering way. And as she was dealing an incredible left hook to his nose she told him that if he wants to talk bad about her Papa he should at least get his facts straight and under no circumstances was he allowed to bring in her mother. She added that you did everything you could to save her. Sarada never thought you were responsible. Your fears are a pathetic excuse of trying to protect yourself from more pain. You are her father. It's time you start acting like it." Naruto said as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"Now I'm heading home to my family. It's time you do the same." Naruto said as he patted his companion on his shoulder and started walking in the direction of home.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke called out as he got up off the ground.

"Hn?" The blonde asked as he turned around.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Just know the next time that girl comes to me talking about spending the night alone I will personally order baa-chan to come over and kick your ass. I'm sure she would be more than willing to do so." He grinned as he turned and started walking home.

…

Everything was nice and quiet at home when Sarada came back from her weekly dinner with Naruto and even though it got lonely she was thankful for the comfort it brought. There were times when living in the same house as her mother did was painful because she wasn't there but she would never agree to live anywhere else. This was her home. It always will be.

As she was getting ready for bed she had a shower and prepared her pack for her week long mission the next day.

"Hmm let's see… I've got my weapons, my solider pills just in case and cash… I think that's it…" He mother taught her to be prepared for anything while on a mission.

Just before she got into her bed she looked up at the clock on her wall like she does every night.

"It's almost midnight…" She thought out loud. "I wonder how Papa is…"

After thinking of her father, she said her nightly prayer and drifted off to sleep.

…

When Sarada woke up the next morning around quarter to six she was greeted by a very unusual smell.

"What the hell is burning?" She asked herself. Deciding to investigate she slowly tiptoed into the kitchen wondering what type of person would break into their house just to burn what smells like toast.

When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see that it wasn't an intruder but her Papa trying to salvage what looked like burnt toast with jam.

"P-Papa..." She asked.

"Good morning Sarada. I tried making you your usual breakfast but it seems like the toaster is malfunctioning." The man said in greeting as he continued to glare at the machine.

Sarada was trying her hardest not to laugh at the scene in front of her. "It's just burnt Papa… you put the temperature up too high." She chuckled.

"Hn? I see… Well that's good to know." He said as he threw the burnt toast into the bin and started rummaging through the cupboards.

"Are you ready for your mission today?" He asked has he continued his search.

"Hai. I'm meeting the team at the gate in fifteen minutes. But what are you doing?" She asked curiously. It's been a while since her father came home in the morning let alone attempt to make her breakfast.

"I'm looking for something to make for breakfast as well as seeing what I have to buy in the market today. We are really low on supplies and all the stuff we do have are past their expiration date." He sighed as he closed the doors and looked at his daughter.

"But…"

"Take a seat Sarada." He told her with no room to argue.

After Sarada did as she was told Sasuke sat at the chair across from her.

"Things are going to change… I-I know I have not been very present and I can't apologize for my actions but I want to start over again. I want us to work together to find a new normal. That is what your mother would've wanted…" He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Y-You don't have to apologize Papa I know how much Mama meant to you and that you miss her. I do too. But that doesn't mean you can shut me out any more… Things aren't going to be the same as before, not by a long shot but we can do it. As long as we have each other." She said smiling as she took hold of her father's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Together." He said smiling.

Just before they were about to say something Sarada's alarm went off telling her she needed to leave.

"I have to go Papa!" She said as she quickly got up and ran to her room to grab her pack.

When she came out she noticed that her father was also by the door getting ready to leave.

"I'll walk you to the gate. I have to pick up some things that we are lacking." He said.

"H-Hai."

…

As the two Uchiha's were walking to their destination they started to catch each other up on their lives since the accident, seeing as how they hadn't had the chance to since.

"Do you want me to pick up anything from the store for you?" Sasuke asked his daughter as he noticed that the village gate was now in view.

"No. But can we go shopping again when I come home?" She asked.

"Hn. We'll go together. I'll just grab the things I need to for the week and we'll do a bigger trip when you're home." He nodded.

"Sounds great." She said smiling.

When the two of them reached the gate, they saw that the other members of her team were already there waiting.

"Took you long enough Sarada." Boruto groaned as the girl came closer.

"Ah shaddup. How many times do we have to wait for you Boruto." She said as she smacked the blonde across the back of his head.

"Tch. Let's just go." He muttered. He knew it was pointless to argue with the girl, especially when he knew she was right.

"Bye Papa! See you when I get back!" She said as she waved to her father who was standing next to the hokage as he nodded in farewell.

As the four-man group left the village behind Boruto looked back at Sarada who seemed to be more like herself than he has seen her since her mother died and he had a feeling he knew why.

"So, your dad walked you to the gate huh Sarada?" Mitsuki asked seems as though he noticed as well.

"Hm." She nodded. "He promised me this morning that he won't run away anymore. I think your dad had something to do with his change." She said directing this comment to the blonde.

"Hn. The man helps people be better fathers than he is." He grumbled.

"Ah, come on Boruto your dad is always there now, you are just pissed because he didn't let you bring along the game you got for your birthday." The silver-headed boy told him with humor in his voice.

"Whatever." Boruto said as he started walking ahead so that he didn't have to hear his teammates making fun of his childish attitude in regards to his father.

'This was going to be a long week.; He thought to himself.

 _Hey I hope you enjoyed this follow up. Wasn't originally planning to do this but it came to me._

 _Chao,_


End file.
